Man Crush
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: Life can screw people over sometimes. Kuwabara was well aware of that fact and for the most part he hated it. But sometimes, he couldn't help really, really, enjoying it.


_The original title to this story is Fucked in the Ass. Due to obvious reasons this story was taken down, but I've finally gotten around to reposting it with a more socially accepted title. I was honestly surprised it took so long for the site to catch the quirk, they should really have a preprogrammed filter making stories with explicit titles unpublishable~_

_God. Damn. This turned out way raunchier than I thought it would, though I don't know what I was expecting with the title. Originally I was going for a sweet Keiko/Kuwabara friendship, but life just has a way of fucking your plans in the ass. _

Life had a way of fucking Kuwabara in the ass. His looks, for one, could never be considered boyish or beautiful. Girls didn't just shy away from him. They usually boldfaced turned the other way as if not being able to see him would make Kuwabara disappear. Though they were friends now, Kuwabara had a thought that Keiko'd forgotten she used to treat him in the same callous manner all her friends had. Maybe she thought the young boy she would walk by with an up turned nose (only to giggle in whisper to the girl beside her) had magically transformed into the young man he was now.

Thinking back on it, Kuwabara decided to cut Keiko some slack for forgetting (not her behavior though). As a younger kid, Kuwabara had went through a stage where he'd dye his hair black, trying as he might to fit in a bit better. The result only left him looking sickly. Of course when he'd started fighting and gotten a turf of his own to defend, Kuwabara'd stopped with the dye jobs. He wanted to stand out now so everyone could recognize the toughest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High School.

Another thing was his intelligence. Over the years Kuwabara was able to improve he grades enough to get into a good high school. He was even able to graduate top of class, mainly on the count of Keiko and Kaito attending a more prestigious school and Kurama off in the Makai. On paper, Kuwabara was considered a fairly smart guy. Shizuru knew firsthand how hard Kuwabara had to struggle to achieve what he had. And it was the fact that it was a constant uphill struggle, riddled with a great many breakdowns, that Kuwabara considered himself of low mental capacity.

It would be here Kurama would remind Kuwabara that true intelligence was not a test or something that could be learned in a book. Kurama would say that Kuwabara knew how to understand people better than most ever could. Hiei would say he could barely think at all. Yusuke would say something along the lines 'Who fucking cares! You punch like a girl.' Yusuke's answers always distracted Kuwabara from what he was thinking about.

One thing Kuwabara hadn't expected outta life was being fucked in the ass. Literally. And by Chu no less. Something about taller guys turned Kuwabara on like no other.

He'd first noticed it with Toguro, though he was shamed to admit it. When Kuwabara had first seen him, he was shocked at the taller figure across the room. It'd been a good long while since Kuwabara's come across someone taller than him and reasonable attracted, though he wasn't one to talk. The power Kuwabara could feel coming from the guy (though very creepy) was very enticing. To distract himself from the thought of the older man ravishing him, Kuwabara proceeded to kill Toguro Admittedly killing any guy Kuwabara had a faint crush on was a bit unrealistic not to mention unhealthy. This being his first man crush, Kuwabara cut himself some slack. Plus the guy was a baddy and needed to have a sword shoved though him (Kuwabara blushed at the thought).

When Toguro showed back up alive Kuwabara was terrified. Not at the thought that the guy was back from the dead, but that he now had a man crush on a zombie (it wasn't til later Kuwabara realized Toguro hadn't even died at all). Then Toguro finished messing with Yusuke in the parking garage and disappeared. Kuwabara's sigh of relieve was sucked back in on a gasp as Toguro reappeared beside him. The smirk on the taller man's face as he 'invited' Kuwabara to the tournament lead him to believe Toguro knew about Kuwabara's crush on him. Blushing hotly, Kuwabara knew for a fact that he knew when he felt a hand pass over his rear end. Toguro left with a chuckle and a 'See you at the tournament, little Kuwabara.'

In fear of his and his teammates' lives, Kuwabara had no time to put any thought into his crush during the tournament. As the finals approached, it was with desperation that Kuwabara ventured to Toguro's room to plead for Yusuke's life. One thing tumbled into another and Kuwabara wound up with life fucking him in the ass again (in this way it was the first time though). Hard.

Kuwabara privately thinks the only reason Toguro didn't really kill him during the finals was because of the buttfucking. From then on out, Kuwabara decided to go with is man crushes.

This was the reason Kuwabara was currently bent over the side of the couch with a drunken demon's cock plowing into him from behind. Kuwabara was barely able to keep himself propped up, he was so drunk. All he'd had was a small swig from Chu's flask when the demon'd come over for the homecoming party Keiko was throwing for Yusuke.

He mistakenly taken Chu's offer of the drink thinking it was something lighter. The drink made his head a little fuzzy, but he distinctly remembered stripping off his clothes and dancing on the kitchen counters naked. Yusuke, the stupidest, best friend Kuwabara could ask for, drowned the rest of Chu's stash and joined the orange head barebacked so Kuwabara wouldn't have to suffer the later humiliation alone.

Chu, feeling sorry for the boys' complete intoxications, man handled both back to their respective houses. By the time Chu made it to the Kuwabara residence, Kuwabara had a newly developed man crush on the mohawked man he was slung over the shoulders of. And thanks to the alcohol, Kuwabara had just enough of a lowered inhibition to do something about it.

With a needy groan, Kuwabara pushed back into every sharp thrust Chu was giving to him. The hands gripping his hips tightened all the more as Chu bent his head down to burrowing the loose orange curls sticky to Kuwabara's shoulders. A nip to the neck had Kuwabara's toes curling as he cried out.

Yeah, he definitely had a thing for taller men.


End file.
